Volar alto, como un pájaro multicolor
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Andrómeda sabe que Teddy tiene sus días favoritos, en verano, cuando el universo conspira a su favor para que él mire y disfrute del cielo sin problemas. One-shot corto. SpoilersDH. Dedicado a Janesmee


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a JKR, yo sólo los tome por un ratito, y sin fines de lucro.

_Dedicado a mi amiga yeni. (Janesmee aquí) (que probablemente nunca lo lea xD)_

* * *

Así son los días favoritos de Teddy. Cuando el viento fresco que hace bailar levemente el cabello, a ratos rubio, castaño, turquesa o una mezcla de cada uno. Cuando puede correr persiguiendo mariposas brillantes, escurridizas y libres, como él en sus días preferidos. Los días en que los rayos de sol no son una molestia cuando Teddy quiere mirar al cielo con nubes, blancas, muy blancas, con sensación de firmeza, pero siempre esponjosas, tanto así que lo hacen creer que realmente se puede estar sentado en ellas, caminar sobre ellas y saltar como quien se divierte en un colchón de resortes potentes y de sueños felices. Saltar tan cerca de esa bóveda celeste que la tocas y la hueles, porque para Teddy, el cielo se siente y se disfruta. Ya que arriba, según la abuela Drómeda, es imposible sentirse triste.

-Abuela- le llama el pequeño, acercándose al lugar desde donde ella lo observa- ¿Por qué yo siempre cambio?

-Porque tu mamá te dejó ese pequeño don como un regalo- le respondió Andrómeda, con el mismo tono que usa para contarle cuentos por las noches- Ella se aseguró que tú fueras muy especial, cariño.

Teddy toma con su mano pequeña la frágil mano de su abuela, piel de papel siempre acogedora. Así mismo, Andrómeda piensa que la mano de su nieto es suave y firme en la misma forma, algo así como palpar un durazno maduro, tejidas de ternura e inocencia, suavidad y dulzura.

La mira directo a sus ojos castaños, con la misma expresión que Remus lo hacía, entre serenidad y melancolía, como teniendo intensos recuerdos constantes. Siempre acuosos, porque de pronto son azules, y otros verdes, y otros violetas y otros amarillos, como cuando el vaivén del viento mese las flores, y todo parece un río multicolor.

-Abuela- habla Teddy de nuevo - entonces, cuando pueda dominarlo, ¿puedo ser lo que yo quiera?

-Lo que tú quieras.

Y justo en ese momento Ted mira el cielo como siempre lo hace, apuntándolo, y agrega con una sonrisita de satisfacción:

-Entonces quiero ser un pájaro, uno que vuele muy alto, y así puedo visitar a mamá y papá. -se detiene, porque acaba de decifrar algo- Quizá por eso mami me dejó este regalo, para que los vaya a ver. ¿No lo crees, abu?

Andrómeda suspira y abraza al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, porque francamente ¿qué más se puede hacer? Después de un ratito le susurra un _sí_, y le dice que su madre pensó en todo antes de partir, que lo espera, pero que no se preocupe, porque ella y Remus siempre cuidan de él y lo visitan por las noches, cuando cierra los ojos y se duerme.

-Ellos cuidan de que ningún ser malvado te asuste o te haga daño-

Y que por eso en esos días de verano, sus favoritos, ella deja abierta la ventana y el siente la brisa cálida en las mejillas.

-Es cuando te vienen a dar las buenas noches.

Termina y le cae una lágrima, la seca rápido pero Teddy lo nota igual.

-¿Por qué lloras abuela? - le pregunta Teddy juntando las cejas, medio temeroso- ¿Hize algo malo?

-Tú no podrías hacer algo malo, Ted -le dice, pasando por alto las travesuras que ya había hecho, aun con su corta edad- lloro porque pienso en Dora, en lo brillante que era.

-¿Brillante como las estrellas? -pregunta y sonríe de nuevo-

-Como todas ellas juntas.

-¿Y papá?

-La luna, Teddy - le responde mientras le acaricia el pelo, las mejillas y toma su mano otra vez- Él era su luna.

* * *

¿Les gustó?, yo disfruté bastante escribiéndolo (: (por si se lo preguntaba alguien xD) Se me ocurrió ayer en la noche. ¡Saludos! . Se lo dedico a mi amiga yeni, probablemente ella nunca lo lea xD, como puse arriba, pero si alguna vez yeni te da curiosidad y entras a mi profile, y lo lees porque te aburrías... para que sepas que lo escribí para ti^^, aunque no sepas nada de HP.


End file.
